Deja Vu
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Akhirakhir ini Remus sering mengalami deja vu, keadaan dimana seseorang merasa sudah pernah mengalami kejadian itu sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata deja vu yang dialaminya membawanya ke sebuah pengalaman baru


**Deja Vu**

By : Remus Black

Deja vu.

Apa yang ada kaupikirkan jika mendengar kata itu?

Jangan bilang oh-rasanya-pernah-dengar. Deja vu lumayan sulit dideskripsikan, kecuali, kalau kau—yah, pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Sepertinya pepatah 'pengalaman adalah guru terbaik' sangat berharga untuk selalu diingat.

Baiklah, disinilah kita sekarang.

Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, musim salju. Seluruh dinding kastil ditutupi salju seputih awan, sehalus bulu kelinci, sebersih kertas HVS. Saking dinginnya, para penghuni Hogwarts bahkan sudah merasa sangat siap jika harus berhadapan dengan pemanasan global yang katanya akan menaikkan suhu bumi sampai 10 derajat lebih.

Seluruh koridor dipenuhi uap panas yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang lalu lalang disitu, sebagian memilih tidur di depan perapian—bahkan didalam perapian (mereka memakai mantra anti api).

Di salah satu kamar asrama Gryffindor, Remus Lupin terlihat terus berbaring di tempat tidur, meringkuk kedinginan, mencengkram selimutnya. Ia menggigil, giginya bergemeletuk keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sirius, yang sedang tidur-tiduran rupanya curiga kalau-kalau Remus sedang tertawa tanpa suara, karena kelihatannya demikian.

"Moony, apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sirius sambil terkekeh. "Biasanya kau bisa mengontrol tawamu, biar kutebak, pasti sesuatu yang sangat lucu .."

"Nguomong apa kau, Paddfooud .. aku tidak sedang tertawa, aku mengigigigiigigiill, dingin sekali disini, kau tahu?!" suara Remus bergetar karena menggigil.

Sirius tertawa mengejek, membuat Remus sebal. "Aneh sekali kau, Moony"

"Ah, sudahlah, berbicara membuatku tambah merasa kedinginan .." kata Remus seraya mencengkram selimutnya lebih kuat.

"Hei, aku baru ingat. Aku mendapat voucher gratis dari _Three Broomsticks._ Mau ikut denganku?" kata Sirius sambil bangkit dan langsung duduk di kasur Remus, membuat kasur itu berguncang hebat.

"Jangan gila—ke Hogsmeade saat puncak musim dingin seperti ini—astaga, PIKIR!" geram Remus dari balik selimutnya.

"Tidak sedingin yang kau bayangkan, Moony! Aku janji!" kata Sirius sambil menepuk-nepuk selimut Remus, "Ayolah .."

"Oh—dan satu hal lagi, apa kaupikir aku akan merasa lebih hangat kalau meminum segelas Butterbeer yang dingin itu? Jangan bodoh, Padfoot!" katanya sambil terus melawan gemeletuk diantara giginya.

"Baiklah, ganti menunya kalau begitu .. kita minum coklat hangat begitu sampai disana." kata Sirius memelas. Ia tahu Remus tidak bisa menolak coklat.

Remus diam saja, rupanya Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"Lelehan coklat kodok .." kata Sirius lambat-lambat sambil mengelus-elus rambut Remus.

"Oh—baiklah, Padfoot. Sekarang apa?" kata Remus sambil sedikit membuka selimutnya.

"Ayo siap-siap—pakai jubahmu, Remus! Kita berangkat!" Sirius bangkit sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang dari tadi menutupi tubuh Remus.

Remus meraung kedinginan.

Mereka berjalan keluar kastil menuju Hogsmeade, desa penyihir yang sangat menarik untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau berwisata kuliner. Jalanan menjadi putih karena tertutup salju yang begitu halus. Sirius dan Remus berjalan beriringan. Sirius memakai mantel hitam dengan topi hitam bertengger manis di rambutnya yang juga hitam. Sedangkan Remus lebih terlihat seperti Hagrid mini, memakai mantel tebal berwarna coklat dengan topi besar berwarna coklat pula, senada dengan rambutnya, membuat orang-orang mengira dia orang eskimo.

Walaupun dengan pakaian supertebal seperti itu, Remus tetap merasa kedinginan. Mulutnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan uap panas berwarna putih. Pipinya yang tadinya pucat sekarang berwarna kemerahan, bulu matanya yang lentik berubah warna menjadi putih karena ditimbuni salju halus.

"Aku menyesal mengiyakan ajakanmu, Sirius .." katanya dalam geraman pelan.

"Lelehan coklat kodokRemus, ingat .. konsentrasi .." kata Sirius membuat suara seperti Ilusionis handal yang akan menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam membengkokkan sendok.

Remus tertawa pelan. Pikirnya, lumayan juga jalan-jalan di sini, daripada meringkuk kedinginan di kasur.

Sampailah mereka di _Three Broomsticks_. Sirius membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Remus masuk lebih dulu.

"Sirius, memangnya aku anak perempuan? Masuklah .." katanya sambil mengernyit.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang mengajakmu kesini, kau tamuku, ayo." Kata Sirius sambil mendorong Remus pelan memasuki pintu.

Suasana di dalam sangat hangat. Hampir semua meja terisi penuh, kemudian Sirius bergegas ke arah meja di dekat jendela dan duduk disitu. Melambai-lambai ke arah Remus dengan semangat.

Remus menghampirinya dan berkata, "_Perfect spot, _Padfoot" seraya duduk di kursi di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Sirius. Wajah mereka bertemu. Refleks, Remus membuang muka ke arah jendela, pura-pura memperhatikan salju yang menumpuk di sisi jendela.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Pesan apa, mas?"

"Oh, dua gelas lelehan coklat kodok—apa ini masih berlaku?" kata Sirius seraya menunjukkan voucher yang dibawanya ke pelayan itu.

"Tentu saja. Dua gelas lelehan coklat kodok segera! Ditunggu 15 menit, ya" kata pelayan itu sambil lalu.

Remus masih memperhatikan butiran es yang berjatuhan dari langit yang menumpuk di jendela. Ketika akhirnya Ia mendengar Sirius berkata, "Kau masih kedinginan, Remus?"

Remus menoleh, melihat Sirius menopang dagu dengan tangannya, tersenyum. Matanya merefleksikan butiran salju yang dari tadi terus turun di luar jendela. Tiba-tiba Remus merasa aneh, perasaan seperti—Ia sudah pernah mengalami ini, tapi dimana? Remus memandang Sirius lekat-lekat sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Moony? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu—" sebelum Sirius dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Remus menutup bibir Sirius dengan ujung jarinya dengan tergesa-gesa, menyuruhya diam.

"Sirius, aku rasa—aku mengalami apa yang mereka sebut dengan _deja vu_ .. tuh 'kan? Aku merasa sudah pernah berada dalam situasi ini sebelumnya!" katanya tanpa melepaskan jari lentiknya dari bibir Sirius.

"Remus," Sirius berkata sambil membelai jari Remus yang masih menempel di bibirnya, menyingkirkannya dengan lembut. "Mungkin kau terlalu banyak membaca atau apa .."

"Nah! Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, auh—rasanya aneh .." kata Remus sambil menekan tulang pelipisnya.

"Kau lucu sekali sih .." kata Sirius sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan .." wajah Sirius berubah warna menjadi merah, Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menunjuk pelayan tadi dan berkata, "Ah—bukankah itu pesanan kita?"

Pelayan tadi menghampiri mereka membawa nampan kecil dengan dua gelas coklat hangat diatasnya. Ia menaruhnya di meja lalu pergi sambil mengucapkan, "Selamat menikmati!"

Sirius menangkap ekspresi senang di mata Remus. Ia melihat Remus meraba-raba gelas, mencari kehangatan yang terdapat di dinding gelas sebelum akhirnya meminumnya pelan-pelan.

Remus mengerling senang, Sirius tahu dia suka sekali coklat. Dia selalu membawa coklat paling tidak 3 buah dalam kantongnya. Ia juga pernah membawa coklat lembaran dan menyelipkannya dalam buku pelajaran. Selama pelajaran, Ia selalu menyobek kertas seakan-akan hendak menulis esai, padahal Ia menjilatinya.

Remus benar-benar maniak coklat sejati.

_Kalau saja aku adalah coklat, _pikir Sirius tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sirius? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Remus sambil mengernyit, mengagetkan Sirius.

"Apa?—oh, aku baru saja berpikir kalau minuman ini enak sekali" jawab Sirius asal, tiba-tiba Ia jantungnya berdegup keras ketika melihat Remus yang sedang tertawa didepannya. Tawa yang sangat renyah.

Dengan sangat mendadak, Remus berhenti tertawa, ekspresinya berubah total.

"Aduh, aku merasakannya—" katanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa? _Deja vu_ lagi?" tanya Sirius sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Persis! Aku sudah menduga kau berkata begitu—dan, oh—aku juga sudah tahu kalau aku akan berkata demikian" nada suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Kau membuatku bingung, deh—sungguh" Sirius terkekeh "Seolah-olah kau berkata, 'aku sudah menduga kalau aku akan menduganya', kau mengerti tidak?"

Remus menggeleng lalu meneruskan minumnya.

Serombongan murid Hogwarts memasuki _Three Broomsticks, _membuat suasana bertambah ramai. Beberapa adalah teman satu asrama Gryffindor yang langsung mengenali mereka, "Hei, Remus! Sirius! Kalian ada disini?"

"Lho? Mana James dan Peter?" tanya anak berambut pirang.

"Mereka lebih suka bermain perang salju di kastil" jawab Sirius.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini? Ah!—aku tahu! Kalian sedang kencan, ya?" kata anak berambut merah.

Remus bisa merasakan hawa panas menari-nari disekitar wajahnya. Sebelum Ia sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, mereka berkata, "Baiklah, kami tidak akan mengganggu, selamat bersenang-senang!" lalu pergi mencari tempat duduk.

Memang kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan di suatu rumah minum, duduk didekat jendela, lalu sang kekasih meminta pasangannya untuk menutup mata dan menyodorkan cincin sambil berkata, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Memikirkan ini, Remus dan Sirius pura-pura tidak melihat satu sama lain.

Serombongan anak tadi duduk tidak jauh dari kursi mereka, terus melempar pandangan nakal ke arah mereka.

"Sirius, tahu tidak, kehadiran mereka tidak muncul dalam _Deja vu-_ku .." kata Remus sambil tersenyum. Sirius tertawa dan menghabiskan coklat hangatnya.

"Ayo, Moony, kita pergi dari sini" kata Sirius sambil bangkit dan menggeser bangkunya. Remus mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar. Beberapa anak bersuit-suit norak ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Remus dan Sirius sampai di depan toko dan mulai berjalan dibawah atap toko-toko yang berjejer rapi di salah satu jalan setapak.

Tiba-tiba Sirius meraih pinggang Remus dan memeluknya erat.

BRUSSH!, kumpulan es sebesar labu Hallowe'en jatuh dari atas atap—yang harusnya dilewati Remus.

"Nyaris .." Remus bisa mendengar Sirius menghela napas lega. Indra serigalanya menangkap bunyi aneh dalam tubuh Sirius. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sirius—bahkan aliran darahnya, merasakan betapa hangatnya suhu tubuh Sirius. Ia mencengkram pelan baju Sirius dan menyenderkan kepalanya, menutup mata.

_Rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, _pikir Remus. Hanya saja kali ini dia tidak kaget, melainkan—senang.

"Moony?" didengarnya Sirius berbicara, lalu mengelus rambutnya sampai ke tengkuk, seperti hewan peliharaan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Padfoot, _deja vu_ menyerangku lagi" Remus menggeram pelan di dada Sirius, memeluknya makin erat.

"Hmm? Apa yang dikatakannya kepadamu?" bisik Sirius diantara rambut Remus.

"Aku merasa pernah seperti ini sebelumnya—tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya .." Remus bergumam tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Seperti 'ini' bagaimana?—berpelukan maksudmu?" Sirius bisa merasakan Remus mengangguk di dadanya. "Oh ya—lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Remus diam saja. Sirius meraih pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu, tetapi mereka tidak lagi berusaha membuang pandangan masing-masing. Dengan lembut Sirius mendorong Remus ke tembok penuh salju.

Remus bisa merasakan panasnya napas Sirius saat Ia berbisik di telinganya, "Apakah ini terjadi juga?"

Remus menatap Sirius dengan matanya yang coklat. Dengan gerakan tak terduga, Remus menarik rahang Sirius dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

Sirius mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi detak jantungnya tidak mau kompromi, degupannya bahkan mengalahkan suara erangan Remus yang dari tadi terdengar disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tiba-tiba Remus berhenti dan berkata, "Detak jantungmu mengerikan, Padfoot", lalu Ia mendengus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maaf kalau begitu—" kata Sirius sambil mengecup kening Remus.

Remus tertawa pelan, "Persis seperti dalam _deja vu_-ku"

"Oh—berhentilah ngomong tentang _deja vu_, Remus .." geram Sirius sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sudah menduga kau akan berkata begitu .."

"Kalau begitu—apa kau juga menduga yang ini?" bahkan sebelum Remus sempat berpikir, Sirius sudah memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Remus yang dingin.

Remus merasa sensasi aneh ketika lidah Sirius merayap masuk melalui bibirnya. Sirius mempererat dekapannya, mendorong lidahnya lebih dalam ke mulut Remus, mengabaikan rintihan pelannya. Remus mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sirius, rambutnya sudah dipenuhi salju rupanya. Sirius melepaskan bibirnya, Remus memiringkan lehernya, membiarkan Sirius mengecupnya.

Ketika akhirnya Sirius menghentikan ciumannya di pipi Remus, mereka saling tatap—kali ini disertai senyuman.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Padfoot?"

Sirius tertawa dan mengelus pipi Remus yang kemerah-merahan. "Apa kata _deja vu_-mu?" Ia bisa melihat Remus memasang tampang pura-pura bingung, lalu Remus menarik syalnya dan mengecupnya dengan sangat liar seperti serigala—yah, memang dia serigala ..

"Ternyata—mm—_deja vu_ sangat—mm—menarik sekali ya .." erang Sirius diantara bibir Remus yang bergerak-gerak lincah.

Remus merasakan bibir Sirius semakin melonggar, lalu Ia berkata setengah membentak diantara ciuman mereka, "Sirius—mm—jangan lepaskan bibirmu—aku kedinginan!" Ia menarik leher Sirius, membuat Sirius bergumam 'oww' pelan.

"Tenang, Moony—mm—aku sedang menghangatkanmu .." Sirius berusaha bicara diantara bibirnya, memeluk Remus makin erat untuk membuatnya merasa hangat.

Ketika Remus sudah merasa sedikit hangat, Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sirius membenamkan wajah di lehernya, masih memeluknya erat. Tiba-tiba Sirius mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei, aku juga merasakan _deja vu, _lho .." katanya sambil tertawa.

"Oh, ya? apa yang kaulihat, Padfoot?" kata Remus sambil membersihkan salju di bahu Sirius.

"Mereka datang—" tepat ketika Sirius menoleh kearah _Three Broomsticks, _segerombolan teman asrama mereka _yang tadi,_ keluar dari situ dan menengok kearah mereka.

Beberapa tersenyum nakal dan bersuit-suit seperti maniak.

"Kurasa menguntungkan juga mengalami _deja vu_ .." kata Sirius sambil terkekeh, "Daripada belajar _Ramalan_ yang tak jelas itu"

Remus tertawa, "Hei, tidakkah kau merasa .. dari tadi kita selalu mendapat gambaran tentang keadaan kita _sekarang_ ini .." dengan ragu-ragu Ia meneruskan, "Tapi tidak mendapat gambaran kapan kita akan berhenti .."

"Kau mau berhenti?" tanya Sirius sok serius, "Aku sih tidak .."

Remus tertawa lagi dan Sirius membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Hmm .. rasanya kok saya sudah pernah menulis ini ya?

Hahaa


End file.
